five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At The Inventory 2
Five Nights At The Inventory 2 is a new game by Men In Black Cor. and Scott Cawthon. The sequel takes place 2 years after the first game, when several animatronics are stored in the Inventory to be shipped to a museum\horror attraction. Plot You play as Alex Bartman again, this time watching over 12 animatronics. Watchman and Sparkplug return, along with the Maitenance Panel, Cameras, Doors, the Freddy Mask, and the Taser. Survive for 5 nights(not counting Nights 6, 7, and 8) and you win. Animatronics * Rainbow Man (Night 6) * Toy Lindsay (Night 1) * Toy Jack (Night 3) * Toy Fozie (Night 4) * Toy Chef (Night 1) * Toy Meredith (Night 2) * Snare (Night 2) * Suicide (Night 4) * Zweihandler (Night 5) * Freddy Mark 4 (Night 4) * Bonnie Mark 4 (Night 4) * Chica Mark 4 (Night 4) * Photo Negative Jack(Night 5) * Top Chef (Night 3) Phantoms * Wraith Lindsay (Appears if you check the cameras too much: Disables Vents) * Wraith Chef (Appears if the Freddy Mask is worn for too long; Disbales all systems) * Wraith Sodapop (Appears if the Maintenance Panel is used for too long; Disables all systems; easily avoided.) * Melissa (Appears on a certain cam; Sits in your office, disabling use of the Freddy Head.) Nights Night 1 Phone Call "Hey, glad you can make it! So, Here's the job, we need to store animatornics for a bit, and you just watch over them, okay? They do tend to wander a bit, but it's really nothing bad! Just watch the cameras, shut the doors, you know the drill. Just some quick history, first. You know this place stores things such as animatronics, old junk, the occasional human...Anywho, we have the old Toy Cutting Crew models...we may use them since they others got destroyed in, believe it or not, a meteor! Crazy Chef was always an unlucky guy....Then we have the museum animatronics...Being shipped to a horror museum type thing...Please, think they're scary, that means we did our job! Alright, just watch Toy Chef and Toy Lindsay, okay? Those two twitch...okay, bye!" Alex says to himself, "Worked this job before...should be easy''." '' Active Animatronics * Toy Chef * Toy Lindsay * Snare (Uncommon) * Suicide (Rare) After this Night, a Mini game plays. It shows Lindsay in the Inventory, taking place in the events from the first game. You follow Jack and Mr. Handy to the Office, and disable a camera for them. You see Mr. Handy knocking out Melissa against a wall. The game ends with Lindsay's jump scare, and takes you to the 2nd Night. Night 2 "Heeeeeey! Survived the first night! I never doubted you! Anyway, we have some other animatronics for the museum that might move tonight. First, we made this one...I call him Snare. You know, tribute to Springtrap. Anyway, he was meant to be the performer, not the scary one, you know? For kids. He shouldn't be able to move, but if he does, just watch him. He's afraid of being watched at night. Old glitch in his programming. And also, Toy Meredith might move tonight. For some reason, she loves flying animatronics to your door. I think it's a bug in her programming. Hey, a bug in a bug's programming! Hahahaha...anyway. Good night and good luck!" Alex sighs and says, "I've given up on this Phone Guy. Care only for the money, Huh?" Active Animatronics * All animatronics from previous nights. * Toy Meredith * Snare * Suicide (Uncommon) Phantoms are also active. After completion, another Minigame will appear. It appears as Melissa begging for something from Jack, to no avail. You walk to a desk to get a phone, walk into an open shipping container, and wait for Mr. Handy to kill you. The game ends with Jack's jumpscare. Night 3 Phone Call "Hey, alright, halfway there! Nice work, honestly. None of the animatronics escaped, you're doing great. Now then, we had this...remodel of a character. Chef, I think. Anyway, he never got finished, and he might move around. He just crawls ..and repeats this one word......so creepy. You know, Freddy Fazbear's has always had a dark history, what with the Bite Of 87, those missing kids, Jack stabbing a kid....Oh, Jack! Almost forgot, his Toy model has been moving with the others. He releases nightingales as a part of his performance, like this old model, but the thing is...he glitches. And those birds attract animatronics....All of this for only $20 a night, Huh? *laughs*....Seriously, stay alive." Alex nods and says, "At least this guy is trying to keep me sane. I lost my sanity when I saw Melissa in that crate last time, though..." He shivers. Active Animatronics * All animatronics from previous nights * Meme * Top Chef * Toy Jack Another Mini game appears this time, showing Toy Lindsay carrying Bungale. You take him to Lindsay, avoiding mechanics trying to tear you apart. Carry Bungale, and Lindsay will take him, to leave her Toy version to be torn apart. Rarely, the pixelated deteriorated Toy Lindsay can appear in your office after this Minigame. Night 4 Phone Call "Hey, you made it! Nice! Anyway....here's a nice story. A long time ago, we thought of remodeling the Fazbear Gang, and we made 4 remodels. We called them the Mark 4s. Anyway, they might be active...they just don't seem to be fooled by the Freddy Head...Also, Toy Fozie is even active, and boy, he moves fast. So...sadly, these aniamtronics are becoming extremely active. Even Suicide, the old suit for the scary horror attraction....We are looking into this. Hang in there..." Alex mutters, "Well, okay. Let's get this done....Maybe it can be 4 nights at the Inventory for me..." Active Animatronics *All animatronic from previous nights. *Mark 4 Models. *Toy Fozie *Suicide No Minigame appears this night. Only a short, brief picture of Melissa's body can be seen before Night 5 starts. Night 5 Phone Call "Stay alive." Alex scoffs. "Lazy b**ch...." Active Animatronics -All animatronics except RM A minigame does appear this time; Bungale wanders through the Inventory, the game crashing when touching an unused suit; sometimes a rare jumpscare of this unknown animatronic appears, with a large, mechanical roar. After this minigame, you get your check, for $200.00. "Your done ki-actually, If I can borrow you one last time..." The check reads. Blood covers it, and 'one last time' is written in rainbow colors. Night 6 The hardest night; no phone call, and all animatronics are active. After this is another check for $20.00. The game is beaten from here, not counting Nights 7 and 8. Night 7 (Custom Night) Presets A Hard Act To Follow All Toy Cutting Crews: 20 Reward: A mini-vending machine with the likeness of Toy Soda in your office. Clicking on it gives you a can of It's Me Soda, the soda used in Sodapop's jumpscare, that reduces hallucinations. The Cupcake's Second Challenge All animatronics: 10 Reward: What appears to be a Toy Cupcake appears on your desk. Clicking it plays a music box version of Don't Go(FNAF3 Bad Ending Theme) that slows animatronics down. Horrific Dreams Meme, Top Chef, PN Jack: 20 RM, Suicide, Zwëi: 10 Reward: A menacing statute of Suicide in your office. The Jumpscare sound from FNAF3 plays when you click it; this wards off any animatronic in your office or at doorways. 4ever All Mark IVs: 20 Reward: A choice between the regular Freddy Head, Chica Mk. 4, Bonnie Mk. 4, or Freddy Mk. 4's heads. Does nothing. Howlin' Mode All: 20 Reward: Inifinite Tazer shots, a Howlin' Hannah doll, infinite power, and a mini arcade machine to play all mini games. Night 8 This is only for story purposes. Yellow Guy is seen loading the animatronics into a truck; PN Jack is destroyed on a floor next to him. A Jumpscare from a bear occurs, knocking Yellow out. "Hello, my caged canaries...." A voice says as 3 appears on screen. Unlocked after Howlin' Mode is beaten. Mechanics Freddy Head Wear this to trick animtronics and ward phantoms; if it is used for too long, then Wraith Chef will appear. Plus, you cannot close doors or use the Tazer. However, unlike previous games, you can check cameras while wearing it. Computer While not actually a use for defense, this is used for a number of secrets in game, including the redownload of Thetruth.exe if you played it. It is recommended to use this with cheats that are unlocked after Night 6, as it distracts you from animatronic's behavior. USES: *Redownloads Thetruth.exe. *Access to concept art for the game. *Secrets about the characters in-game. *Make Hallucinations appear. Tazer Shocks animatronics back into their original position. A very vital asset, but can only be used once before rebooting, so use sparingly. Maintenance Panel Used to reboot any deactivated systems(Lights,Audio,Cameras,Vents,Tazer) Distracting, but necessary for survival. Can be used with the Freddy Head. TIMES: * Lights take 6–7 seconds. * Cameras take 7–8 seconds. * Audio takes 5–11 seconds. * Vents take 4–7 seconds. * The Tazer takes 10–12 seconds. * "REBOOT ALL" take 13–16 seconds. Cameras Can be used to watch animatronics. There is a limited number, so you must use Watchman to find tricky animatronics. In addition, Wraith Lindsay can appear if checked too much. Can be used with the Freddy head. Category:Games